Seven days and a little longer
by Mareshire
Summary: Because the well-known plus eighteen stuff wasn't the only way to take care of an omega in heat. / abo, ShinKai.


**DISCLAIMER:** So I was thinking about writing it but it's FanFiction. Who really owns _anything_ they write about?

 **Words:** 1520.

 **Rated:** K

 **Tags:** Omegaverse, alpha!Shinichi, omega!Kaito, A/B/O, Fluff without Plot, Heat, and Kaito is maybe inspired in me with menstruation.

 **A/N:** _You know, that voice in heads that tells people when they need to stop being idiots? I don't have one._

* * *

—

 **Seven days and a little longer**  
DAY ONE

—

The first thing Shinichi felt upon waking up, was that he was surrounded by a mix of something that smelt pretty alike roses, cinnamon and a cologne he most surely hadn't bought. His nose shrank, that part of him that clasified him as a not-at-all-morning-person demanding him not to dare to open those eyes and going back to sleep. He rolled around in the bed, growling and burying his face in the pillow. It didn't help though. The scent was there as well. Something by his side whined and curled up against his body, whispering a mumble that Shinichi didn't really get to understand but that sounded something like, "Shinichi, it hurts". He grumbled again. Not now. It was just too early in the morning for that.

"Niiiichiiiiiiiiiiii," a messed-up, brown, nest hair whimpered right into his hear. A huff of hair escaped his lips and hit right into Shinichi's left cheek.

Shinichi sighed, raising his face from the pillow and rubbing his eye before gazing down, where a bulge under the sheets was moving around, trying to somehow bury his nose on Shinichi's chest. Big, callous, skilled hands found their way towards his body and suddendly a pair of arms were embracing his bare torso. Firm, warm, large. Perfect place to ever drown in. A pleased purr scaped Kaito's lips when he finally worked out his way on Shinichi's chest and the detective buried one hand across his hair, caressing it.

"Get it, babe. Just gimme one minute, 'kay?"

Kaito didn't seem completely happy with that answer, since he whined again and his grip tightened. Flushed cheeks huffed and the fangs tickled Shinichi's chest when Kaito brushed his nose all across the pale skin he could find. Nevertheless, he loosed it after a couple of minutes and let Shinichi free. The detective smiled upon noticing a small pout placing on his magician's lips when Kaito tried to roll around in order to face the wall instead of Shinichi's body. Shinichi surrounded his waist with one arm and prevented him from going away. He placed a kiss on his cheek that probably lasted longer than it was supposed to.

Kaito's eyes fluttered open, weepy indigo meeting see blue ones. His pupils were more dilated than usual, sparkling white spots dancing on his gaze. Sweaty forehead, sensitive skin, abdominal ache. Kaito's whines for everything and nothing. Clear syntoms. And Shinichi knew them pretty well.

He caressed Kaito's belly, receiving another more-than-pleased purr from him while his eyes closed again and his tensed muscles relaxed. A puff of hair scaped his lips as Shinichi's fingers massaged and tried to get him rid of nothing but a pure sensation of endless pain. The detective's other hand crawled up towards the magician's face and grabbed his chin before placing a kiss on his forehead. Kaito smiled, a mixture of pain, morning daze and love that sooner than later became a grimace.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" Shinichi said against his skin, Kaito's hair tickling his nose when he nodded.

Not really wanted to but knowing it was necessary, Shinichi got up and headed towards the bathroom without even bothering putting on a shirt. Kaito rapidly curled up on himself under the sheets. His pain increased now that the caresses were gone, leaving him wanting to whimper and tear his whole body apart. Breathing was painful, and he just couldn't get to understand those Omega's who wanted sex-after-sex-after-the-sex once the heat hit them. God, it really hurt.

Shinichi came back no longer than two minutes later, his arms filled with a blanket and something that seemed to be a pill. He placed the items on the bed and then proceeded to help Kaito move into a sitting position. Not an easy issue, since the magician refused even getting out of the sheets, claiming that "I can't! My endometrium is dying! I don't even know if I have one, I skipped biology class that day — but it is!". Shinichi did all he could in order to lower Kaito's pain, from supporting all his weight to easing the pill inside his mouth and taking the glass with water to his lips. (He felt tempted to take another one, just to forget the graphic descriptions Kaito has just made to make him know exactly how his insides were dying and falling down from his uterus walls — yanked capilars, veins and all). Kaito swallowed the pill, whining at the movement his stomach did.

Something was placed on his shoulders, and a moment of daze later, he noticed it actually was the blanket Shinichi had been carrying. He had put it around him in order to keep him warm. Kaito grabbed the edges and buried on it, enjoying the warmth, the security, the feeling of being home, and something that was purely related to Shinichi. That sensation that surrounds you when you get into your house after a hellish day and the person you love is waiting for you, mug of hot chocolate between their hands and a smile that clearly means "Welcome home". And «home» is everywhere you are.

Kaito reached his arms out, pouting and making grabbing motions until Shinichi picked him up, carefully preventing the blanket from falling. He carried him towards the bathroom, ready to clean Kaito up from the mess the heat had made on him. Not that he really mattered. Taking care of Kaito was one of the few things he loved and didn't care doing once, twice, thrice, million times again. Making him feel loved, home, safe. That he had someone who cared about him and was never going to leave him alone.

Again, Kaito let out another pleased purr, head falling to Shinichi's shoulder. He placed a kiss against his neck, earning a possitive growl from his favourite detective. Shinichi's grip on him tightened and held him closer upon stepping into the bathroom and leaving him sat down on the verge of the bath. Shinichi turned on the faucet and settled a few more preparatives down before heading back to his current patient. Kaito let him take his pajama off, careful not to hurt him more. He enjoyed when Shinichi's warm touch touched his skin, fingers caressing. Lovingly, carefully, sweetly. That way only Shinichi knew how to touch.

The magician curled up against his touch, surely purring again and seeming more like a cat rather than a human. Didn't really care. He reached out and grabbed Shinichi's face between his hands, thumbs caressing the skin under his eyes before he leaned in and placed a kiss on those so wellcome lips. Shinichi happily returned it, surrounding Kaito's hips with one arm and caressing his belly with the other hand. Pleased sounds escaped his beloved's lips upon feeling soft touches, caring caresses, pure intentions of making him feel better. It didn't last any longer than ten seconds though.

Kaito broke apart, eyes half-closed and a stupid smile placed all over his face. A stupid, beautiful smile. He hummed, as if thinking about something for a moment, before he absentminded said, "Hmm, I think

I love you."

Shinichi laughed. He leaned in and placed another kiss on Kaito's lips, just because he was so cute and it wasn't on him resisting that puppy eyes and kitty sounds. Kaito hummed again, making a kissy face that totally resembled to a kid. Shinichi couldn't help find it so ridiculous adorable. Probably the pill was starting to show his effects.

"Just think?"

"Sounds like I'm pretty sure."

"Yes, you are. And pretty drugged too. Now, get into the bath."

Kaito groaned when Shinichi took his arm and helped him to stand up. One leg after another, he stepped in into the warm, comfortable water that immediately made his tensed, sore muscles relax. His stomach clenched, pain pumping through his veins again. He bit his bottom lip in order not to complain anymore. But, for God's sake, it hellishly hurt.

"Shinichi?" he called out.

Shinichi hummed in response, more concentrated in finding whatever he was looking for. Probably that lotion that Kaito loved smelling while he was on his, uh, most sensitive days.

"You love me?"

Now the detective lookes at him, face doing something strange between bewilderment and confussion.

"No, Kaito. I just love taking care of omegas in heat that gets me out of the bed at nine in the morning on Saturday." Irony filled his words. He rolled his eyes, hand reaching out to caress Kaito's pout. "What do you think, idiot? Of course I love you."

And he did. Why else would he put up with the whole hellish week that was waiting for him?

Kaito seemed happy with the answer, since he smiled and didn't replied anymore. Fine. Shinichi needed peace for now. First day was the best of all.


End file.
